pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia
Olivia is a 12 year old blonde girl. Everyone seems to have a thing for her. She is rather tall and Maddie is her best friend. She plays volleyball. Her first appearance was Meet Maddie and Olivia. Relationships Phineas Flynn Olivia has a crush on Phineas. Now that Amanda is gone, she might have a chance with him. Ferb Fletcher Olivia and Ferb are good friends. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Olivia hardly knows Isabella, but she likes her bow. Buford Van Stomm Olivia isn't very fond of Buford. Baljeet Tjinder Olivia goes to Baljeet for math help. Candace Flynn Since Candace hardly ever appears anymore, Olivia obviously doesn't know Candace. Django Brown Olivia thinks Django is a homeless hippie. Irving Du Bois Olivia doesn't really like Irving, but she's still friendly to him. Bailey Olivia doesn't know Bailey that well. Katherine Olivia is pretty good friends with Katherine. Jenna Olivia doesn't really know Jenna that well. Hannah Olivia doesn't know Hannah exists. Kenzi Olivia doesn't know who Kenzi is. Lauren Olivia and Lauren talk once in a good while. Amanda Olivia hated Amanda when she dated Phineas. Kendall Olivia doesn't know who Kendall is. Tanner Olivia and Tanner only talk, and that's it. Haven Olivia feels like she knows Haven from somewhere. Ford Olivia isn't really sure how to feel about Ford after he rescued Maddie. Caleb Olivia and Caleb talk sometimes. Dylan Olivia and Dylan talk sometimes. Wesley Olivia doesn't even know Wesley exists. Heidi Olivia and Heidi are getting to know each other. Maddie Olivia and Maddie are best friends, like peanut butter and jelly. Erin Olivia doesn't really know Erin. Austin Olivia and Austin talk on occasion. Mikayla Olivia and Mikayla know each other because they play volleyball together. Kaitlin Olivia and Kaitlin are good friends. Appearances Meet Maddie and Olivia Olivia was new in town and discovered her friend was missing. Between a Backyard and a Hard Place Olivia accidentally eats Maddie's last cookie, but is forgiven. The Storm That Destroyed Danville Olivia is seen in one of Maddie's pictures. Sprummer Olivia joins Phineas and Ferb in awaiting the arrival of Sprummer. The Running of the Platypuses Olivia doesn't participate in the race, but she does a lot of flirting with Phineas and even tries asking him out. Sucked Into Technology Olivia goes into a smart phone and plays Temple Run. She also starts going out with Phineas. In Loving Memory: A 9/11 Remembrance Episode Olivia attends the 9/11 remembrance event. Olivia's Unexpected Surprise Olivia is pretty sad over a loss, but is later brightened up by a little surprise. Sailing the High Seas Olivia joins the gang on an ocean adventure, but gets stranded. We Will Haunt You Olivia is scared by Buford along with her little sister. Let's All Dance Until We're In Intensive Care Olivia gets an outfit for a party from Phineas and Ferb. A Christmas with Olivia Olivia is depressed when she finds out Phineas is out of town for Christmas. Oppan Phineas Style Olivia appears in Phineas and Ferb's music video. Duck Duck Goose Olivia takes part of the giant game of Duck Duck Goose. Valentine's Gone Wrong Olivia is treated to a giant love-o-gram from Phineas. Welcome Austin To Town! Olivia is part of the crew that helps welcome Austin to Danville. The Starvation Games: Throwing Ice Olivia participates in the Danville Death Match. Help the Poor! Olivia helps out with Phineas and Ferb's soup kitchen. Clip Shows Solve Everything Olivia appears in the audience and in some clips. Swiss Family Ferb Olivia gets stranded on an island with Phineas and Ferb. Spooky Love Olivia is pushed into the cloning machine by Buford and has many evil clones produced, one of which Doofenshmirtz falls for. Phineas and Ferb Unseen Olivia's makeup is messed up by an invisible Kaitlin. A Silly Little Game Olivia goes into the Mega Zario game. A Fistful of Ferb Olivia watches the Buford vs. Ferb fight. Norm's Big Heist Olivia makes a cameo in town, fleeing from Norm. Mentions Katherine and the Big One Olivia is mentioned by Maddie, because she thinks Olivia would like the action she's getting involved in. Get Your Game On! Olivia is mentioned by Heidi because she wants to give her ice cream. That's No Lady Olivia is mentioned by Ferb that Phineas is dating Olivia. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters